


RWBY Oneshots~ (Requests are open!)

by Ravenravvel13



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenravvel13/pseuds/Ravenravvel13





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I think would've happened if Yang and Blake were reunited in Vol. 4. Enjoy it ya nerd.

Yang tried, but no matter what she couldn't forget her, or that moment that was once, and still was so special to her. The one moment shared between her and Blake - it used to make her so happy, remembering, but now it only hurt to remember.

Back when they were still first-years and planning the prom, it became incredibly hard for her to even look at Blake without trying not to hug her. Her hair was reduced to a black, tangled bush, and the once amber eyes were now replaced by a dull shade of pale yellow. 

She walked like she didn't care about anything else anymore, and avoided the rest of the team, only sometimes saying small things to Yang ('I'm fine.' or 'I'm the only one who can do this'). Even worse was that she barely ate or slept, and now had dark circles under her eyes. 

Eventually Yang managed to devise a way to catch her attention, pulling her into the room closest, which just happened to be a classroom. Noticing the uncomfortable body language she gave off, Yang just treated it like a normal thing, and sat on the front desk. And they talked, it was mostly Yang listening to Blake and her reasoning, and eventually giving her her view on why what she was doing to herself wasn't healthy. Even sharing personal things that had never been said to anyone else. 

Blake had many questions, and yet she also had one goal in mind: To find out what the White Fang were really planning. She wasn't stupid, and had begun to suspect that the Fang were just being used as pawns in someone’s scheme. 

They certainly weren't acting alone, but even so Blake couldn't help but feel sorry for the people working for them. Putting their lives on the line, and thinking that what they might be sacrificing was for a greater cause, was really worth nothing to the people controlling the ideas that were stuffed into their minds. They were being used just like they- no just like he used her. Blake had to help them, no one cared for them. No one cared for her, and they weren't going to start now. 

But it still hurt. Knowing that there was no one she could trust, that the few people she might end up caring about would try and use her. But, it all changed when Yang came along. No matter how rude, or cold she was towards Yang, she stuck around. Yang treated Blake like a real person. It was hard not to assume it was an act, but in the end it felt different with her. She liked Blake for who she was, not what she was. 

For an unknown reason she couldn't help but laugh at the stupid puns Yang would use in random moments, or even the way she smiled at her. She thought maybe it could be different with her, but no.   
She couldn't let Yang or the rest of team RWBY get involved otherwise they would just get hurt, or maybe worse could be done to them. 

"Yang, I'm sorry about what happened to you, and I know that you want me to stop, but you don't get it. I have to do th-"

"No! You don't. Don't you understand, Blake? I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me! We're going to find the answers we're looking for, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?" 

"Yang, I'm not a child! This is different! I'm the only one who can do this...!"

"You- you don't understand." Blake whispered hoarsely.

Yang tried her best at this point not to smash a hole into the chalkboard out of frustration; the chalkboard sill she gripped was beginning to bend and implode upon itself from the pressure of Yang’s grip. 'Not good' she thought. She immediately snapped back from her thoughts when she heard Blake's footsteps in an effort to try to leave silently. She grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly so that she wouldn't get away, and faced her.

‘I’m going to get through to her’. She couldn't let her stay like this; it hurt too much. She couldn't take it anymore and instinctively turned to Blake, who was stricken by the the anger in Yang's now ruby eyes.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! If Roman, and the Fang walked through that door right now, what would you do?!" She yelled losing her cool and pointing at Blake, still gripping her hand but loosening her grip on it as Blake yanked it away.

"I'd fight them!"

"You'd lose!" Yang cried, shoving her down onto the desk.

"I'd stop them!" 

"You can't even stop me, Blake!" Yang shoved her down again in both frustration and an effort to make her see that she had no strength in her weakened state. 

Blake pushed herself up off the desk furious, and yet also somewhat scared by Yang's tone. However all of that disappeared when Yang pulled her into a hug, her voice going back to normal.

"I'm not asking you to stop, I just need you to slow down. And not just for yourself, but for the people who care about you...and for me." Yang whispered softly.

Blake didn't say anything and just buried herself in Yang's shoulder, hugging her back. She knew Yang just wanted to see her get better, she just felt like she was useless.

"Yang?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you friends with me? Why do you even take an interest in me when most people don't?" She whispered, her voice shaky, yet determined.

"I don't know, but for some reason, you...um..."

"’I’ what?" Blake asked, curious.

"You mean a lot to me Blake," she said smiling, and unable to suppress her feelings any longer. 

Yang felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and turned crimson red. She tried to suppress the blush that was an even darker red than her eyes when she got angry. In an effort to calm herself down she let go of Blake, deciding she needed some air.

"Anyways, the dance is tonight, and I have to go help Weiss set up. Since its early, try get as much rest as you can."

"Okay, I will," Blake murmured, fumbling with her fingers while thinking of what just happened as Yang walked towards the door. She stopped in her tracks for a second, her back turned to Blake.

"Oh and if you feel like showing up..." She looked at her from the corner of her eye with a grin. "I'll make sure to save you a dance." 

And with that she left Blake in the classroom, closing the door behind her. She silently breathed a sigh of relief after basically admitting to Blake that she liked her. Giddiness and excitement rose in her chest as she continued walking towards the ballroom.

"...I'm helpless aren't I?" Yang muttered, grinning. 

~ 

Ever since then Yang didn't know what to do with her feelings, but she might as well get rid of them. Blake ran. She just ran. she left Yang behind, and didn't even bother to tell her. Blake didn't care about her. 

The single thought had made it incredibly hard for Yang's anger and sadness not to turn into resentment. Even though she had managed to put herself together over the past several months, it became somewhat hard not to feel anything towards Blake at all. And now she was going to see her again. The emotions she felt over the thought were confusing her all at once.

Was she happy? Angry? Or was she just excited over the fact that she was going to see her team again? Yang just kept going forward on Bumblebee as she zoomed past cars through the streets.

"No use clinging to the past..."

‘~Yang's POV~’

I’d just reached the hotel address that Ruby had given me in the letter she wrote. I slowed on Bumblebee, until braking and parking it outside. I slid my helmet off, along with my sunglasses. This hotel was huge, clearly someone was paying for it. ‘Most likely Professor Lionheart’ I thought, swinging my leg over bumblebee. 

I walked towards the entrance, but was immediately met by Ruby's hug attack as she glomped me and clung on to my right arm.

"Yang!!! I missed you! Did you miss me?! DID YOU MISS ME?!" She squealed in her usual childish tone. It was nice to see that she was still herself even after all this shit had happened.

"Nope." I replied, ruffling her hair a little.

"Aww, fine don't love me..." She whined, unwrapping her arms from my torso and making a pouty face. That little twerp.

"I'm kidding Ruby, of course I missed you." I pulled her hood over her face while laughing, earning a protest from her in the process. ('Hey!')

"I'm glad to see that you've grown so much- well metaphorically at least. Nice outfit by the way." Truthfully she was taller… By an inch. Her hair was longer, and the cape she received from Qrow was ragged and torn at the ends. ‘Wow, you really have grown a lot haven't you?’

"Hey! I will have you know that I'm an inch taller, I can grow." She stated in a very matter-of-fact tone. "I. Drink. Milk. Oh and thanks, I actually made this myself, but it's gotten a little torn since we've been outside the kingdom. Fighting Grimm takes a toll on you, I guess." She paused. "I've thought about changing my look again, but I've grown fond of this one."

"I'm impressed lil’ sis, but you should keep it that way. It makes you look more cool, and badass." I insisted. "Soo... Umm... Where are the others?" I said, playing with my hair awkwardly.

"Oh, they're all inside. And I have good news, Uncle Qrow’s going to be just fine!"

"That’s good, don't know what would happen if he just died on us like that. But of course he pulled through, I'm glad he’s alright."

Ruby went on about her adventures with team RNJR and how together they beat an awesome looking Grimm. I really wanted to focus on her story, but couldn't help wondering how she's changed. What was going to happen, should I just avoid Blake for days and only talk to Ruby and Weiss? Or was I going to apologize to Blake and we'd make up for lost time? It was weird, usually I never really thought about things like this and would just wing it.

"Yang to Remnant... Yang?" Ruby waved a hand in front of my face a few times before I snapped back to reality. She eyed me giving a strange look.

"Oh, sorry lil’ sis, I zoned out for a sec. Let’s go; I'm sure we've all got catching up to do." I followed Ruby inside through the lobby where Jaune and Nora were talking to each other on a fancy looking sofa, while Ren was reading a book at a nearby desk. Weiss sat across from Uncle Qrow on a lavish chair. 

From the looks of it, Uncle Qrow was giving her "the talk". 

"Looks like you and Weiss are getting serious." I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Wha- How did you-"

"I know the look Dad gives when he talks about something serious. Aw, I'm so proud! My little sister finally has a girlfriend~" I teased, laughing at how her cheeks instantly flushed red.

"Yang! Stop talking so loud! Not everyone knows yet, and I want it to be a surprise.", she shushed me.

"Fine. But I trust that you'll be good to each other." I said in a low voice, imitating how Dad does it when he tries to be serious.

"We will. Besides, where’s Blake?"

I froze wondering what to say. But now that she mentioned it, everywhere I looked Blake was nowhere to be found. She was coming wasn't she? I reassured myself and played it off telling her that Blake would be here later. 

"Surprisingly, I'm not as relieved as I thought I'd be." I muttered to myself, receiving a glance from Ruby, but she dropped it, and from the look on her face was probably going to announce to the world that I was back in 3...2- 

"YANG'SSSS BACK EVERYONE!" Ruby yelled doing a sort of Anime pose before I could finish counting. 

Nora was the first to jump to her feet, and run towards me. "Hey Nora!" I greeted only to be hug-tackled by her along with Ruby, knocking the air out of both of us.

"Yang!" Nora yelled laughing.

"H-Hey Nora." I coughed out (God she’s strong). "Do you mind not crushing me to death? I'd like to live past today." 

"Ooh, sorry." She said dropping us and rubbing the back of her hair in embarrassment. I swear that she's some hidden thunder god from the comics I've read in disguise.

"Nice to see that you're not moping anymore, firecracker." Qrow said with some life in his voice.

"Nice to see you too, Qrow." I retorted, getting up and walking over to him. "I’m glad to see that you're not dead- Dad is too. Practically almost ran to the nearest station to hop on the next train to Mistral, but I told him I'd let him know you were okay." I smiled. It was cute to see how they worried about each other even when they knew the other was fine.

"I'm actually glad to see he isn't here with you. Would've kicked my ass for getting hurt this bad, but i'm sure you know how he is." He grinned, rolling his eyes while muttering something about making it up to him.

Weiss and the rest of Team RNJR greeted me, and we spent the next two hours talking with each other about the interesting things that happened during our individual journeys. Though while I was listening I couldn't help but keep glancing over to the side, waiting to hear the door chime and see those intensely beautiful amber eyes that shined like shattered moon.

But still, no Blake. it was odd not seeing the faunus curled up in a corner of the room while reading a book, which left me feeling strangely empty on the inside. I guess all I wanted now was to see her, to know if she was okay, and that she hadn't regressed into her depressed state.

Maybe she just got caught up along the way- maybe some Grimm had ambushed her on her way here. I tried thinking of other scenarios that could've possibly delayed her from getting here on time, but with each hour passing I became less and less convinced that she was still coming.

A loud yawn came from Qrow as he scratched his beard lightly, before telling us he was retiring for the night. 

"If anything happens, I'll be in my room." He stated, groggily standing up and heading upstairs, before momentarily stopping. "I expect you all to share rooms with the appropriate roommate." He commented pointing a finger at us and, eyeing Ruby with a lazy smile.

The rest of us agreed that it was time for bed and decided who would be who's roommate. Ruby and I were in one room, while Weiss and Ren were in the next, leaving Jaune and Nora in the last. None of us thought it was awkward since we're all really good friends. 

I wondered why no one made any comment on why Blake wasn't here. I know it wasn't just me that noticed, maybe they assumed she would be here tomorrow. Or maybe she just come. I sighed, and opened the door to my room, Ruby following me. 

"I call shower first!" She yelled dashing to the bathroom with her speed while I waved her off.

"It’s all yours." I said, laying down on my bed. 

I couldn't stop thinking about her, and it was beginning to annoy me to the point where I couldn't sleep. I tried to fall asleep by closing my eyes when suddenly I heard a thud from outside. Looking around I couldn't see anything that caused the noise. Just an empty room. Lifting myself up off the bed, I walked over to the window. I don't think it came from the door, and if someone was going to surprise attack me I could just punch-shoot them out the window. 

I decided that it was a good backup plan and opened it only to find a senbon dug into the wood of the windowsill with a note attached to it. 

"Meet me at the Wickburrow Cafe. -Blake"

Staring down at the note, my insides were turning and formed a knot in my stomach as I looked up and out into the open sky.

I rushed over to the desk in the corner of the room and quickly wrote a quick note to Ruby, and set it beside her bed. I hopped out the window and onto Bumblebee, putting on my helmet and starting up the engine to set out and find the Cafe where she would be. 

It actually took me an hour to find the meeting place, but luckily I noticed it out of the corner of my eye, seeing the curved writing on the sign that read "Wickburrow Cafe". The place was well hidden, that was for sure.

I slid off my helmet and walked inside and looked around, before spotting Blake at a booth a few tables back, a strand of hair tucked behind her ear and reading a book. I stood there for a few moments, the air being taken from my lungs as I stared at her, admiring how she resembled her old self but in a newer and more beautiful form. I forced myself to breathe again and walked forward, but remembered that things weren't exactly okay between us at the moment which made my emotions go out of control.

"Right. She left me..." I muttered to myself. 

Honestly I wish that it wasn't true, but knew that there was no use trying to avoid the truth now, not when I had already accepted it. Slipping into the booth I sat down across from her, putting my arms on the table while interlacing my fingers nervously. She looked up at me, eyes wide with shock as she put her book away and rested her hands on the table. Holding her cup, she stared into the tea that filled it.

"You came...?" She asked shakily.

"Yeah, I did.” I paused. “Why didn't you come to the hotel? We were all waiting for you." 

"Well, I just thought it would be better if we saw each other first, and...I also have some things I need to tell you."

"What?" ‘Not like last time when you left. Without telling me. Leaving me to feel like I sacrificed a part of me for nothing. I didn’t even know where those thoughts started coming from, but they all just began popping into my head.

"Well, I-" Blake began, only to be interrupted by the waitress at our table. 

"Hi! I'm Amber; I'll be your waitress for today. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked me with a pleasant smile.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." I replied hurriedly, wanting to get back to whatever she was going to tell me. 

"Okay, we'll have that to you in a few minutes." She said jotting down the order on the notepad she was carrying.

"Thanks. " I said, returning to our conversation once she left. 

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened..between us." Blake continued.

Blake looked up at me and stared into my eyes. But I was so tired - not from lack of sleep, just from other things - that I couldn't really think of what to do or how to act. Last time I saw her I was passed out on the battlegrounds of Beacon. I honestly didn't want to hear her apology, but just from looking at her I could tell she was nervous. I couldn't blame her since I felt the same.

"I know I should've told you I was leaving before I left, but I couldn't... I felt like everything was my fault, and I knew that if I stayed there was a chance that Adam might try and go after you again. The Fang: it was all a way for him to get back at me."

"But really what I couldn't sort out while I was away...were my feelings..." Her hands started shaking slightly, the glass she held continued clanking against the table becoming more and more rapid. "...for you." she muttered.

My eyes suddenly lit up and I could already feel a small lump forming in my throat. Does she really feel the same way about me? No - she can't. She ran remember? She doesn't care...but she could. She has a reason for why she left. I argued with myself and was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that the waitress was already setting down my strawberry sunrise topped with a little umbrella. 

"And?" I asked, it coming out more strained than I wanted it to.

"Well I already knew about how strongly I felt for you, I just couldn't figure out whether or not I felt that way about you. But now I know..." She looked up, staring at me with her amber eyes. "I like you Yang. I've always had feelings for you, I just didn't want to admit it to myself." 

I stared into her eyes, hopeful, and for a second her breathing became hitched. But before I came here I already knew what I was going to say, why did it have to come to this? 

I'm sorry.

"That's cool." I said picking up my strawberry sunrise and drinking it all at once. 

She did feel the same. But it didn't matter now, eventually she would just leave me again. Not like she’s had a problem with doing it in the past.

"What’s that supposed to mean…?" She said, her cat ears lowering and her eyes showing hurt as her body froze in place over what I just said.

"I don't know anymore. Honestly Blake, I think it would be better if you didn't come back to team RWBY." 

~Blake's POV~

I watched as Yang gave me a cold stare and uttered the words I was hoping she'd never say.

I think it would be better if you didn't come back to team RWBY...

"Wha- you don't mean that, right Yang? Yang…?" I whimpered. 

She didn't mean it, she was just upset right? Please tell me this is just some joke she playing on me...

For a second, I caught a hint of remorse in her eyes before they went back to being cold and dull. Yang was serious.

"All you do is run. You ran when we found out you were a faunus, and you ran away from the team after the fall of Beacon, and...you left me." She whispered

"But I didn't mean to! I felt responsible for what happened with the fang, and I didn't know what to do!" 

"So you left me because you thought that it would make things better?! It didn't, Blake. It made things worse. A part of me is gone, Blake. I thought that I sacrificed that part of me for a good reason at the time, but when I woke up in the hospital to find out you were gone, I thought-” She faltered. “I thought it might as well have been for nothing." She said looking away.

"So in a way, things really are your fault." 

Time seemed to slow as she said that. Yang hated me. I looked down and was frozen in thought, taking in what just happened.

"Yang, before you go" I whispered. 

"What is it?"

"N-never mind." I choked out, feeling the wet tears stream down my face.

"Fine." She said, it coming out more strained, and sob-like.

Yang stood up and glared at me, with tears in her eyes as she turned and left before I could say anything, throwing some lien on the table and walking out the door.

~Yang's POV~

I did it. Right now I should feel happy, shouldn't I? I made her understand how I've felt after all this time, she could never leave hurt me again. And now I could move on with life, right? 

"So why do I feel so empty inside?" I questioned myself, while putting on my helmet. I already knew the answer, I just didn't want to admit it.

What did I just do? Oh, I only threw aside one of the only people I've ever cared about and treated her like she was nothing. I didn't want to hurt her I just...I don't know?! 

"Wait Yang."

I paused - how I could look at her after what I said? I couldn't.

"Please don't go." She choked out shakily. "Please don't hate me! I'm sorry..."

I turned around and faced her, watching her cry her eyes out, head in hands as she struggled to think of what to say. This made me feel ten times worse than I already did. 

"I never meant to hurt you, just please don-" 

I cut her off when I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let go as I buried my face into her shoulder. 

"Please don't cry Blake. I'm sorry for being an ass, I'm just-"

"What?" she choked out.

"I'm afraid of being alone, I'm afraid of losing people that I love. The one thing that scares me the most is losing you." I whispered, my voice becoming hoarse, as I felt tears fall down my face.

"I'm sorry Yang, I know I shouldn't have left, but I had to. The Fang were already targeting my family, and I knew that If I stayed I'd lose you too." 

"I know, I'm sorry about what I said. It was horrible, and I-"

"It’s okay, if I were you, I'd hate me too." She laughed.

"No its not. Its just that when I woke up to hear you were gone I waited, and you never came. And I thought you were never coming back." I whispered. "Ever since my mom left me, I can't stand the thought of being alone. And when you left- I-" 

"Blake, do me a favor?"

She hummed in response.

"Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Yang, you know I don't like making-"

"Please...?" I begged.

"What is it?" She asked pulling away to look at me.

"Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Okay..." She breathed out. "I won't." 

Blake smiled wiping away my tears with her thumb before cupping my cheek and bringing our foreheads together as I slowly closed my eyes.

"I promise..." She whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I deleted the original because holy fuck was it flawed. But it was my first time writing and like every skill; you get better at it the more you practice. 
> 
> And there was some very heavy practicing going on here because you would not believe how long it took me to edit this thing. However when it comes to editing I do have to give credit to my very special friend Kittytwotwo a.k.a Edith. They beta-ed this work and I would not have been able to to turn this awful first work into the better written version you see today, without them. 
> 
> Seriously if you like RWBY one-shots they have some pretty interesting works on their page. If you're into that, click the link below to go to Edith's profile. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kittytwotwo


End file.
